


[FANART] Smile

by lunatique



Series: Cherry Mahou Doodles [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: Fujisaki and the boys
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi & Fujisaki Nozomi, Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Fujisaki Nozomi & Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Cherry Mahou Doodles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208138
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	[FANART] Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funyarinpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funyarinpa/gifts), [call_me_origami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_origami/gifts), [babohoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babohoon/gifts).



> A treat for Funya, baby posty and AC who all asked for Fujisaki content (sorry Rokkaku!!)

  
[Imade description: Fujisaki smiling at tiny!Adachi and tiny!Kurosawa cupped in her hands.]


End file.
